Relieve me of My Misery
by ximaginaryxx
Summary: Rachel Roth has a horrible homelife, barely any friends, and is terribly shy. Garfield Logan, a boy with horrible jokes, likes her. Will he show her how to have fun and save her, or is she too close to the cliff to be helped? full summary inside. GarRach
1. Chapter 1

Relieve me of My Misery

Full Summary: Rachel Roth, a shy quiet teenager, attends Gotham High. With a horrible home life, barely any friends, and emotional problems; she seems to get worse every day. When a teenager named Garfield Logan moves to Gotham with horrid jokes and a fun personality, can he show her how to have fun? Or is she too close to the cliff to be helped?

Couple: Garfield and Rachel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He hurts me 'cause he cares  
He hurts me and it's all my fault!

Roaches and cigarettes,  
A sink of hungry dishes.  
Flies in the afterbirth,  
I miss you when you're timid.

Loving you is nothing new,  
It's self mutilation.  
I crave the pain, I'm so ashamed  
But I love the stimulation.

The last time I died  
The last time I died, wasn't nearly this much fun.  
Welcome...  
Welcome...

Welcome to the family  
This drug addict,  
Sex fanatic,  
Alcoholic tragedy.

Welcome to the family  
This drug addict,  
Sex fanatic,  
Alcoholic fantasy.

I fell down some stairs...  
I ran into a wall...  
He hurts me 'cause he cares..  
It's all my fault!

He likes to kill small animals  
And blame it on the weather.  
Father was Andronicus  
My secret name was terror.

Loving you is nothing new,  
It's self mutilation.  
I crave the pain, I'm so ashamed  
But I love the stimulation.

The last time I died  
The last time I died, wasn't nearly this much fun.  
Welcome...  
Welcome...

Welcome to the family  
This drug addict,  
Sex fanatic,  
Alcoholic tragedy.

Welcome to the family  
This drug addict,  
Sex fanatic,  
Alcoholic fantasy.

He hurts me 'cause he cares  
He hurts me and it's all my fault.

It's all my fault.  
It's all your fault.  
It's all your fault!!!!!!

Fuck you,  
You insecure piece of shit.  
Fuck you,  
Now look what you made me do. _[2x]_

_FUCK YOU!!!_

_If you  
TOUCH US AGAIN  
I will  
FUCKING KILL YOU!_

_I will make you pay.  
I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!_

_Now you know how it feels._

_Now you know how it feels" -Otep_  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Rachel's Point of View)

_5, 4, 3, 3 and a half, 2, 2 and 3 quarters, 1._ DING DING DING.

Even though my alarm clock screamed, I stayed in bed. Just lying there under the covers staring at the ceiling; my covers hiding my freshly bruised skin. I usually stay in bed until I literally only have a few minutes to get ready for school, wanting to avoid the monster waiting in the living room.

The monster was my alcoholic father. I hated him, and even though my mom didn't touch me, I hated her too. She left my dad and she left me, too. And she knew the situation, because not only did he beat me, he beat her too. Yet, she still left me so only she could get a better life. Selfish bitch were the only words I can use to describe her.

The time on the alarm clock was changing. Too bad the times weren't. Did my father always use to be like this? No, he actually use to have fun. He actually loved me and my mom. I miss him, the way he used to be, if only he didn't get laid off work. If only my mom didn't have an affair.

Now I had to pay for it all. Seems so fair.

"Ugh, I hate Mondays," I said to nobody but to myself. I walked to my closet and picked out some clothes for the day. My wardrobe usually consists of skinny jeans, converse, hoodies, and black shirts. I hardly ever wore colors. I had pale white skin, violet eyes, and raven colored hair. My body was tiny and I wasn't very tall; almost if I was some fragile doll. But my skin always had black and blue, green and yellowish, or black and yellowish circles on my skin; flawing my beauty. I felt dirty and disgusting every day of my life.

After I got dressed, I applied some light barely noticeable lip gloss to my lips, and eyeliner. I wore my eyeliner thick; my eyes always seemed to pop out. I might be considered pretty, but I honestly never felt it. I brushed my teeth and left my lavender colored bathroom, to find my father on the sofa, staring blankly at the wall. "Bye Dad, see you after school," I quietly said and left my house to go to my second hell.

Gotham Highschool.

Every time I walked into the damn place I receive glares, the finger, insults, and other things.

I only had a couple of friends, and the ones I had I was grateful for. My best friend is Korina "Kori" Anders, she's smart, pretty, and really fun to hang out with. She was filthy rich though, because her parents own some make up industry. Then there was Richard Grayson, Korina's boyfriend, who was athletic, gorgeous, and also rich. He use to be a playboy until he started dating Kori. There is also Victor Stone and Karen Beecher. They were also dating, they're both like my siblings.

"Rachel!" Kori happily yelled and motioned me to come over to her, "We have a new student today!" I grunted, she was always too damn happy. I hated that very fact about her just as much as I loved it about her. "Really?" I asked, pretending to be interested, "Who?" _Probably just some rich bastard almost like everybody else._ Kori's eye lit up with joy, "I heard his name is Garfield, I also heard he was a cutie!" She wiggled her eyebrows, I couldn't help but to laugh. "Any man that is named Garfield is bound to be a joke, Kori." Kori's eyes dimmed, "Garfield is a cute cat, so this 'Garfield' can be a cute boy. I will talk to him Rachel, and I will make you talk to him too. Who knows, you may start to love him," She winked and pinched me on the cheeks like my grandma used to do, "Now Rachel, lighten up my dear, You know I'm just kidding." I sometimes wonder why I'm friends with her.

_Flashback_

"_Hi! My name is Korina Anders, you can call me Kori." I looked up from my book to see who exactly was talking to me, this Kori girl was holding out her hand. I shook it, not really caring who the hell she was, but was caring that she interrupted my reading. "Rachel Roth." "What are you reading?" She asked, not noticing the annoyance in my voice. "The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath." I bluntly answered. "I just moved here from Tameran, and I thought you're style looked cool. But If you don't want to talk, then okay. See you later Rachel." The girl went to walk away, "Wait," I don't know why I said it, but I did. "Sorry for being rude, it's just..I..well..don't really talk to a lot of people. I'm kind of known as an outsider; so please excuse me for having no manners."_

_End of Flashback._

We've been friends ever since. I actually got her to like Sylvia Plath, Edgar Allan Poe, Dorothy Parker, etc. Kori is actually really deep in poetry like I am; so we're not completely different. Which is really good for me.

"Hey Kori, Rach! This is Garfield Logan," Victor called out, pointing to a tan man, with Green hair, and a cute face. "Heya, I'm Garfield."

He was kind of cute...

Authors Note:

Sorry if it sounds bad! Will be better, I promise. I kind of rushed through some areas.  
SUGGESTION: LISTEN TO THE SONG AT THE TOP. One of my favorite songs to be ever sang! Homegrown by Otep. The best female screamer out there :] Sorry if you dont' like that kind of music, it's not all screaming though. Otep is really good :) I thought the song would go well with the plot of this story. Anyways, next update will be sometime.

--Lynn


	2. Chapter 2

**Obedience is Key**

_He was kind of cute..._

I couldn't help but blush a little. I was actually...attracted to him? I was pretty shocked, especially since his name was not only Garfield but he had green hair. Damn hormones...

"If you're wondering about the green hair..the dye got messed up but I decided to keep it," he said as if reading my mind. It didn't look too bad..at least not on him..

"Hi. I'm Korina Anders, but you can call me Kori," Kori said, and then started to point at me, "She, my dear, is thee Rachel Roth. My best friend." They all turned to look at me. "Uh.," I so brightly said, "Yeah, I'm Rachel, nice to meet you Garfield." My blush becoming more noticeable, he then looked at me and smiled a face splitting smile, "Call me Gar."

--Lunch--

I stood in line looking at todays lunch menu. _Turkey Club with a Side of Mashed Potatoes and Green Beans. Chicken Noodle soup with Grilled Cheese and Crackers. Taco or Chef Salad._

"What would you like miss?" The lunch lady spoke, looking at me awaiting my reply. "Um, I'll go with the Chicken Noodle soup please and some herbal tea." She smiled at me, "Sure thing." I payed my 2.50 and left.

I went to go sit down at my usual lunch table, and there he was. At first I was taken back by this..where was everyone else? But I should have known he would be sitting here, Victor acted like he was his new shiny toy. I sat down cautiously, not bothering to start a conversation with this 'Gar' kid. I could tell I was making him feel awkward. Good, he made me feel just as awkward. I really can't stand it when someone stares at me though..it makes me feel paranoid like someone knows what's going on with me.

Kori doesn't even know about my home life, and she's my _best_ friend. I know I should tell someone, but I always fear how my father will retaliate if I do say something.

"So..how was your day?" He asked, playing with his lunch, he was nervous? I stayed quiet for a moment.

"It was okay I guess, kind of a drag." I replied, not making eye contact. "Do you not like me or something? I'm kind of getting the feeling you find me annoying?" he asked, I guess I see why he was nervous to say something. I feel guilty, extremely guilty. "No, I do like you it's just..I'm not a very talkative person..I'm considered anti-social." He chuckled, "Oh, okay that's good then I guess. I'd hate for you to hate me, because I really want to be your friend." Before I could say anything Kori and Richard made their way to the table laughing. "Rachel," Kori's melodious voice called out, "I love you." She started giggling. "Richard what did you do to her?" I asked holding Kori so she wouldn't fall. Richard laughed, "I didn't do anything Rae. She just started having a laughing-fit. Don't blame me."  
I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, okay."

(Last Period)

I had my last class with Garfield, and the teacher sat him by me. He doodled the entire time; it was annoying knowing that he wasn't paying attention, but from the glimpse of his drawings..he was a pretty good artist.

"Pick a partner and together you will be writing an essay on Benito Mussolini and Adolf Hitler. The essay will be about their similarities, difference, type of dictatorship, reasons for becoming dictator, and any other information you can find on them. You will have the rest of today and one other day to work on it in class, and the other time will have to be outside of class. Get started."

"Be my partner?" Garfield asked me, wiggling his eyebrows, "C'mon it'll be fun."

"Uh yeah, sure why not." I said, worried about the outside part of this project. Will I be able to meet him outside of school?

We talked about the project and how we were going to set it up, he seemed pretty smart when it came to school work. I just hope he doesn't plan this all out, just to have me write it all. I hate it when I'm stuck with someone who does that. But I need good grades, so I can't really do anything about it.

DINGDING DING

The bell rang. It was time for me to go home..hopefully my dad will be in a good mood..but I shouldn't get my hopes up. "Need a ride home?" Gar asked, looking at me with hope in his eyes. I hated to do it, but I told him no. It would have been nice though..

I forgot that we needed some bread, so I decided to go to the store real quick before I got home. There was a long line, they're never usually busy. I really hope I can get home in time, but this lady won't shut up and move along. Ugh, I really want to shoot her. Who cares if the coffee isn't hot enough, honestly.

After about 5 minutes, I was finally able to pay and leave. I won't be able to make it exactly on time like I usually do, maybe he won't notice. Not wanting to take a chance, I ran. I've never honestly ran so fast or hard in my life; and when I got the door, I thought I had made it on time...but luck was not on my side. I was 5 minutes late. I broke the rule.

I walked in quietly, hoping he was napping. But there he sat, in the same position he was in earlier this morning. Just sitting there, with his beer in his hand. I sat the bread down and headed for the stairs. I made it half way up the stairs when a hand consumed my ankle. And down I went. I could feel each step jabbing my sides and my head as I fell down the steps. When I was finally down falling, which seemed like an eternity before it was over, I looked up to see his face. "Where were you Rachel?" He questioned; disgust evident in his eyes, "You know the rules." I felt so small; so weak.. "I went to the store because I knew that we were out of bread so I..I went to the store and there was a long line and-" his hand came in contact with my face.. "I don't want to hear your excuses Rachel, you know not to be fucking late!" He yelled, swinging his bottle around as he waved his hands in the air. "Get your ass up stairs and I don't want to see your fucking face for the rest of the night," he screamed, "Make one god damn noise Rachel, and I swear to god you'll wake up in the hospital."

So upstairs I ran, to go back into my safe haven. I quietly shut the door, and slid down the wall. Tears staining my bleeding face.

So I updated this :] I hope you enjoy this story, I'm still deciding on how I'm going to end it. But hey, that's chapters and chapters away. Send me feedback, so READ AND REVIEW :]

--Lynn


End file.
